


I Suppose

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou, FWB, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, friends with benefits turns into dating, fwb into dating, japan team ushijima, they fuck then admit their feelings, theyre in their late 20s or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Tendou and Ushijima admit their feelings for one another after hooking up.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	I Suppose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to [Peach](https://twitter.com/ushipeach) for hitting 1k on twitter!!! 💕🥳 I hope you like it!! 😊💕 Congrats on quadruple digits!!! 🥳

“C’mon, Wakatoshi... I’d’ve thought that Japan’s number one ace would have more stamina than this.”

Tendou’s teasing voice lit a fire in the pit of Ushijima’s stomach. He tightened his hold on Tendou’s waist and _squeezed_ , until he was sure there would be tell-tale bruises on his friend’s pale skin come morning. Ushijima increased his pace and a sense of pride washed over him as Tendou struggled to keep talking.

“You know... you’re- _ah_ \- fuck, Wakatoshi...”

Ushijima moved one hand from Tendou’s waist, slowly trailed the palm of his hand up the man’s spine until he reached the base of his neck. He pushed Tendou deeper into the mattress and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“I’m what?” Ushijima spoke, deep in his throat.

Tendou’s only reply was a filthy moan, so Ushijima continued his ruthless pace and reveled in the even filthier moans that followed.

He loved the way his name left Tendou’s lips in broken syllables; in quiet whispers; in long, drawn-out gasps of pleasure.

And he loved being the reason _why_.

Ushijima felt and watched how the muscles in Tendou’s back flexed when he arched underneath him, a final gasp leaving his lips as his release soiled the freshly washed sheets. He couldn’t hold back a growl when Tendou clenched around him, came inside after a few final thrusts.

Ever the contortionist, Tendou arched further as if silently requesting Ushijima to go even deeper. He couldn’t, of course, but that didn’t stop him from trying anyway, and he used the one hand on Tendou’s waist to hike him up and pull him even closer.

“T-toshi...”

Ushijima moved his hand from the back of Tendou’s neck, to the one weakly reaching out for him. He covered his friend like a blanket, planted a few kisses to his shoulder before snuggling into him.

Tendou let out a breathy laugh. “Wakatoshi... are we gonna talk about this?”

“... about what?”

Tendou pulled Ushijima’s hand closer so he could hug his arm to his chest. “I think you know... _this_.”

Ushijima knew he could be dense at times; often taking things only at face value and not looking into them any further.

But with Tendou... it was different.

He could _always_ identify Tendou’s true meaning behind his words.

And his friend was right.

It was about time the two of them had the discussion they’ve been avoiding for _who knows_ how many years.

“Toshi?”

“I’m thinking.”

Tendou snickered. “You’re always thinking.”

Ushijima smiled against Tendou’s shoulder, snaked his right arm underneath his friend and hugged him tight. He didn’t respond, instead, focused on his friend’s breathing, closed his eyes after a few seconds.

“I like you, Satori.”

“I’d hope so, your dick is still in my ass.”

“I like you in a romantic sense.” Ushijima clarified, leaned up on his elbows. “Would you like me to exit you?”

“Ah, ever the gentleman, Wakatoshi... no, why don’t you stay awhile, make yourself comfortable- _oof_ , not _that_ comfortable, you’re kinda heavy, you know?” Tendou wiggled under Ushijima’s deadweight after he’d laid down on him again. “I think you can cut back on the protein shakes.”

Another smile grew on Ushijima’s face. “I’ll mention that to my trainer.”

“Yeah?” Tendou snorted. “What’ll you say- _my friend with benefits told me I’m too heavy_?”

“... I was hoping I could use the word boyfriend.”

Ushijima swore he felt Tendou’s heart skip a beat, and ignored how sweaty the chocolatier’s hand had gotten. He could hear the smile in Tendou’s voice when he spoke again.

“I suppose that would work too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos make my heart go weewoo!!
> 
> If you're just stopping by, check out [Peach's art](https://twitter.com/ushipeach) !! They make super cute and cool stuff 😊😊💕
> 
> If you liked this fic, [I would super appreciate a RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1329470219450892288)!! 🥰


End file.
